Troublemaker
by Elfo
Summary: After some completely reckless behaviour on our part, Louis' been exiled to France, leaving me to deal with almost no friends, the temptation to constantly overuse sarcasm, a heartbroken Al and his pratty best friend Scorpius Malfoy - who seems to enjoy making things worse for me. Ugh.


**Disclaimer: All credit to JK Rowling, apart from the plot.**

_Author's Note:_

_Hey, so this is my first Lily/Scorpius fanfiction. I have attempted to write several other fanfictions in the past, but none of them panned out; so hopefully this one will. Enjoy and please review;) Elfo_

Troublemaker

Chapter One: Leap of Faith

Potter, truth or dare?" Maddi asked from across the circle, her lips curving into a slight smirk, knowing very well that I hated the way she said my name. The way she formed 'Potter' was dripping with dislike, not necessarily towards the Potter family, but definitely towards me. Up till now in the game I had conveniently not been selected to play, much to Maddi's displeasure, which was clearly evident from the strange looks upon her smug face. I reckon this was her form of payback from the time Louis dared me to keg her.

"Dare." I said confidently, after a few seconds pause, which I took in attempt to make my decision seemingly dramatic. I crossed my arms and stared down at her.

A few "oohs" came from the rest, but all I concentrated on was staring down at Maddi. I was determined to keep my confident persona. This unspoken of, dislike and feud between us was know of within the lot, so most joined the game, expecting some sort of drama.

Some may wonder why I happen to be currently playing a game of truth or dare with a girl who passionately dislikes me. It's because of Louis - well it all is really. Louis was the one who dared me to keg Maddi, which led her to disliking me unsurprisingly. Louis is the one who made friends with Freddie Roscoe in sixth year, who's best mates with Alex Curve, who goes out with Maddi. Oh and there's also Maddi's best mate, or as I like to refer to her: the ulcer on your arse, Olive Braille. But she just sits there on the side, with a quizzical look on her face doing pathetic truths like "who do you fancy?". Which she didn't even answer.

One of the more spontaneous lot decided it would be "fun" to throw a game of truth or dare by the lake, on Saturday evening after curfew because "why not?". That person invited me and Louis, who dragged me along. Now this makes me sound like a whiny teenage girl, who likes to blame her misfortunes on others; but that's clearly not the case. I could have ignored Louis and not kegged Maddi. I could have also ignored Louis yet again, when he told me about this game and not have come - but I didn't. That's because I like to think I'm up for anything. Anything that could happen tonight, could potentially maybe be my fault. But that's you know - potentially.

"Hm," Maddi paused for a while, mockingly pretending to be deep in thought. I focused just on her, ignoring the rest as they looked from one if us to the other.

I don't feel any tension at all. The worst she'd make me do is jump into the Black Lake in my underwear, like Freddie had to, fifteen minutes ago. Although the prospect of that frightens the self conscious side of me, I reckon I could just pull my stomach in and get it over with.

"I dare you to jump of the South Tower," Maddi smirked. "And straight into the Black Lake."  
My jaw dropped. "Are you insane?" I asked her, raising my eyebrows.  
Maddi's smirk turned into a satisfied grin. "Why? Are you scared?" Her voice was on the edge of laughter and I hated the way she mocked me.  
"No," I snapped.  
"It's on the extreme side," Olive muttered, fidgeting on the spot.  
It's jumping of a freaking tower!

I turned to look at Louis' reaction. He was casually sitting at the foot of a tree, with his back against the trunk and to my surprise he started to chuckle.

"Oi!" I snapped at him. Merlin, I'm snapping a lot. I reckon it gives me this mean, dark and mysterious, if slightly bitchy persona. "Don't laugh, idiot."  
"God Lily, it's not even that high up."  
'It's still a freaking tower' I wanted to scream. Was this girl trying to kill me? So yes, maybe I should not have pulled her skirt down in the Entrance Hall last year, but in my defence she still had her knickers on and there were only like five people there. Truth be told, the South Tower, as Louis so kindly reminded me, was in fact not so high up; the worst part would be landing in the cold, dark lake. So in fact Maddi wasn't trying to kill me. Okay. That still doesn't make me feel better though.

"Are you gonna do it then?" Alex asked, putting his arm over Maddi.  
"You don't have too," Maddi sing-songed.  
I raised my eyebrows. "Oh, but I want too. There is nothing on this planet, I truly would want to do more."  
Olive scrunched her face up. "Why?"  
The boys and I sniggered, whilst Maddi rolled her eyes. Olive looked somewhat confused.  
"Look, never mind, just go do it Potter," Maddi said, the look of annoyance still strongly evident upon her face.

Although now, after a while, once the prospect of it sunk in, jumping of a Hogwarts tower does seem like something I would like to accomplish in life. It's the fact that Maddi is the one pressing me to do it which originally put me off. I think I need to come up with some snarky comment beforehand and not do it straight away, so I don't feel like I'm following her orders.

"So what, I just jump off, pop into the lake, jump back out and freeze to death here, whilst the game finishes?" It's the best I could come up with. On second thoughts, it's probably the worst I could ever possibly come up with.  
"Yes," Alex replied back, rather simply.  
"Your not going to freeze to death: it's April and trust me the lake isn't that cold," Freddie said, sitting next to Louis. His dark, wet hair was sticking to his forehead, whilst the rest of it started to dry, curling slightly at the back. I looked at him as he spoke and boy, although most wouldn't say he's good looking, there's something about him that makes me slightly drawn to him.

"Yes, obviously your not going to freeze to death, it's spring and its England not bloody winter in Russia." Louis grinned.  
"I was merely exaggerating," I sniffed, running my fingers through my hair. "Besides I think we've established that point already."  
I notice Freddie smile.  
"Merlin, you use some long words," Alex commented, flicking his flicky hair.  
"I think we've established that point already!" Louis mocked, doing a crappy impression of me. Just because you make your voice higher, does not mean you suddenly sound like every girl.  
The whole lot started to laugh.  
"Isn't that just uncanny?" I sighed at my pitiful, pitiful cousin.  
I started to get up and wipe off my jeans.  
"Are you definitely doing it then?" Olive asked nervously, biting her already short fingernails.  
"Of course, why wouldn't I?" I replied, nonchalantly. I shifted my weight on to my other leg, leaning on it casually. At least Maddi's not making me do it naked or anything. I'm actually quite surprised that this dare isn't actually that extreme; I'd of thought she would want me to do something extremely embarrassing.  
"Do you want me to go with you, Lily?" Louis asked me.  
Freddie and Alex aw-ed, whilst Maddi sniggered, causing Louis to shoot them all a silencing look.  
"If you want..." I shrugged, looking down at him. He nodded. Typically me and Louis do almost everything together, as we're both in Gryffindor and have the same classes, which makes it a lot more convenient for us to piss around.  
He got up and adjusted his slightly sagging jeans. I wanted to roll my eyes at my slightly vain cousin.  
"See you later then," Maddi said, waving her fingers and smiling unusually.  
Alex and Freddie waved also, leaving me to kind of grunt in a way of goodbye and Louis to smile awkwardly. I tugged on his sleeve and dragged him away across the grounds.

Once we were out if earshot, I started to moan my thoughts out loud to Louis. "Ugh, I actually really dislike Maddi, not just really, I passionately dislike her - like a lot!"  
"I gathered that," he chuckled, the laugh wrinkles by his wide blue eyes deepening. Louis is generally a happy guy, he makes jokes, messes around and doesn't take things too seriously. I'd say he's the perfect sidekick. He however says I'm the sidekick, which I completely disagree with. I am the one and only alpha. He's the beta.  
"Why does she have to be so..." I paused, struggling to find the right word.  
"Mean?" Louis suggested, putting his hands in his pockets, as we walked up the steps to the castle's side entrance.  
"If you say so..." I said innocently, smiling at him.  
Louis sighed, shaking his head at me jokingly. "She's not that bad, I mean do you blame her for being pissed off for what you did last year?"  
"No. But it was a year ago!" I exclaimed. I mean come on, build a bridge and get over it.  
"How would you like it if someone did that to you?" Louis said, trying to sound diplomatic. Although I think I can detect sarcasm in his voice.  
"It was your idea!" I practically screamed.

Louis pulled on my sleeve gently. "Shush!" He gestured to our surroundings. We were now in the corridor that held the staircase that lead to the top of the tower and further along was the Great Hall. "Careful, it's just after ten," he whispered, tapping his black leather strapped watch. "Do you want to get caught by Filch?"

I shook my head. Merlin, I'm so stupid. Argus Filch is the school caretaker and has been for years, he was here even when my parents, aunts and uncles were. Even though he's fairly old and walks incredibly slowly with a heavy limp, he refuses to retire. Besides its his cat you've got to watch out for, Mrs Norris the third. If she sees you after hours or doing something you shouldn't, she'll whisk off around the corner and return with a red-faced, wrinkly, out of breath Filch. Lovely.  
Louis let go of my sleeve and grinned, "I know it was my idea, I was just messing with you."  
I grinned at him and lead the way up the staircase.  
"How could I not want to take credit for that legendary plan?" He reminisced. "The look on her face was priceless." We both laughed at the memory.

The trip up the staircase was fairly quick one and I found myself in a stone, circular room with a pointed roof and a wide window opposite me.A few paintings hung on the walls, but it's occupants were sleeping.

Louis tapped me on the back, I turned round. "Move up," he said.  
I walked over to the window and looked straight down; the edges of the lake, lapped calmly against the wall of the tower and although it wasn't actually that high up, I felt a sudden excitement as if I was preparing to jump of the Astronomy tower. I gripped the edges of the window sill and leaned forward, a light breeze blew through my hair and a slight smell came with it - I figure it must the lake. Although the Black Lake isn't dirty, it isn't clean either.  
"You ready?" Louis asked, walking up behind me and looking down at the lake.  
"Yeah," I replied casually as if I jump from towers every day.  
"I'll go back down and meet you at the bottom." He stepped and I listened to his footsteps, as they echoed down the staircase.

Right Lily, let's go. I climb up onto the window sill so I'm sitting on it and I look across the grounds. It's dark, the stars are out and a gentle breeze flows above the treetops making them rustle and flow slightly. Its not at all that chilly for April. I notice Freddie standing by the side of the lake shore, waving at me. No sign of Maddi, Alex or even Olive. I'd of thought Maddi would to see me jump into the icy pit of despair. I wave back to Freddie whilst smiling and start to swing my knees. Great, now I'm acting like one of those typical teenage girly girls, who twirl their hair and swing their knees and whatnot whenever they see an attractive guy. I immediately stop and look away.

I think the easiest way to do this would be to shimmy my bum further along to the very edge and drop; but I don't go for the easiest way. I slowly bring my knees in, to a crouching position and I start to stand carefully. I find myself shaking a little although I'd never admit that to anybody. I'm confident and fearless, I affirm.

Let yourself go, I think and then I jump, with my eyes wide open, wanting to see every little bit. I expected myself to be thinking of some deep, emotional crap whilst I fall, but all I can think is 'AAAAAAAARGH!'

An immensely strong dose of adrenaline powers through my veins, as I speed down towards the lake. I can hear the blood rushing through my ears. I can see the dark water flying towards me. I can taste the lake water. And then it all stops. I pierce the surface of the lake with my outstretched arms and I land in the lake; my heart pounds heavily and I grin, seeing nothing but the dark depths. I stay there for a few seconds, sinking slightly and then when I can hold my breath no longer I kick up to the surface and take a long breath of fresh, clean, night oxygen.

I hear an applause from my left, where I turn to see Louis and Freddie, standing against the shore, clapping and cheering.

"Why, thank you!" I call, swimming over to them. My black boots slow me down a bit, as I struggle to pull the heavy weight through the water. When I eventually get to the edge, the boys help me out of the water, each taking one of my arms. "Lily, that was bloody brilliant!"

I laughed, throwing my wet hair back. "Now where's that smug bitch?" Oh, I hope she bloody saw.  
Louis and Freddie laughed along with me. I think I can officially announce I am the 'Master of Disaster' - and dares.  
"Oh, I hope you don't mean me," drawled an old croaky voice.  
We froze in mid-laughter and I turned to see Filch standing there, in his thick brown, moth-eaten coat with his stupid cat miaowing by his big black boots.

_Author's Note: _

_Thanks for reading. And sorry for not including Scorpius in this chapter, I kind of just wanted to start off somehow showing how things were before Scorpius. He will definitely maybe be in the next chapter._


End file.
